Episode 787 (1st July 1968)
Plot Hilda insists on spending £1 from Stan on a shammy leather as it's classier. Ena hands Effie her own nightdress that she took down when it was drying the previous day - the Sabbath - saying that people in the area respect Sundays. Effie quotes the commandment "Thou shall not steal" back to her. Elsie decides to sell the car because its running costs are so high and writes out an advert. Maggie and Gordon are in Llandudno for the week but he has sent Lucille a letter. Ena refuses Elsie's advert because there are too many abbreviations in it. Len fixes a dripping tap for Effie. He's surprised to find out that she's the widow of Peter Spicer, a famous sports reporter whom he admired. Minnie calls on Effie. Paddy Conran looks over Elsie's car. He wants to take it for a test drive and she insists on going with him. Minnie tells Effie that Ena saw the washing as a challenge to the Almighty. Effie offers to take her to the Rovers. Ray gives Lucille the money to put on a racing tip he got from Ernie Mills. Hilda overhears. Emily goes for an interview at a marriage bureau. Lucille realises she's mistakenly put the money on a similarly-named horse. Minnie introduces Effie to Annie and takes her into the snug. Ena isn't pleased to see them there when she comes in and soon storms out. Elsie tells Len and Annie that Paddy took her to Warrington. They tell her that he visits his mother there every Monday and she realises she's been conned. Mr Benjamin interviews Emily and she realises that the bureau isn't for romantic encounters but for something more sordid. Hilda tells Stan that she put the £1 on Ray's horse instead. Ray, Lucille, Stan and Hilda listen to the race and the horse that Lucille bet on wins. The Ogdens lose again. Len tells Elsie that he saw Gary leaving in the car with his packed bags. Ena bars Minnie from the shop. As Jack returns from the bowls club, he passes Effie who recognises him as "Jonty" - a man from her youth in Accrington. The two friends are happily reunited. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Mrs Spicer - Anne Dyson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *Paddy Conran - Will Leighton *Mr Benjamin - John Kidd Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *4 Coronation Street - Living room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Cafe in Manchester Notes *The racing commentator was uncredited although it was a specially-recorded piece of dialogue. *The scenes on the Grape Street set were OB recorded. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A stranger arrives in the street *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,300,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1968 episodes